Unexpected Feels
by yoursecretwriter
Summary: Siapa sangka perpisahan yang terjadi di antara mereka membawa mereka ke kehidupan yang baru. Sakura tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya, di tempat, waktu, dan kesempatan yang tak terpikirkan. Dari sanalah kisah mereka dimulai Don't like, DO NOT READ! Very first fanfiction yang merupakan ff pelampiasan. Happy reading!
Tokyo, September 15 2015

Sebuah club malam, ramai, bising, dan menjijikkan. Itu pemikiranku dulu, sebelum aku terlanjur berada disini bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Aku yang dulunya seorang perempuan baik-baik, maksudku, aku menjalani kehidupan yang begitu normal dan cukup tenang. Tapi karena godaan teman-temanku yang mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang cukup menyenangkan setelah kudatangi. Sesungguhnya aku hanya butuh meredam stress karena pekerjaanku yang akhir-akhir ini menumpuk, dan jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendatangi tempat seperti ini.

Beberapa pria hidung belang sempat menggodaku, tapi sungguh aku tidak tertarik. Itu menjadi satu faktor aku masih membenci tempat ini. Andai saja disini hanya ada orang-orang yang kuketahui dan setidaknya tidak akan menggodaku.

"Hey, Saki, kau kenapa hah? Dari tadi kau hanya duduk dan minum wine disini." Gadis blonde ini menghampiriku. Yep, dia salah satu sahabat yang kutemui di tempat kerjaku. Juga orang yang menggodaku datang kemari.

"Sesungguhnya aku masih belum menerima kehadiranku disini, nona Yamanaka. Aku masih belum tau tempat seperti apa ini. Yang jelas aku hanya menemukan orang-orang yang bercumbu disekitarku!"

"Oh, ayolah, bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Coba saja kalau kau berdansa bersama kami, pasti kau tidak akan melihat kegiatan orang-orang itu."

"Menurutmu dansa bisa membantu?" tanyaku khawatir. Selama 2 jam aku duduk disini hanya pemandangan yang kurang mengenakkan yang kunikmati sejak tadi. Ino bangkit berdiri dan menarik tanganku bergabung bersama Ten-ten dan Hinata. Oh my gosh, jelas saja aku melihat 2 pria dibelakang mereka sedang asik memperhatikan bokong mereka berdua. Ino kemudian mendekat untuk berbisik padaku kerena dia menyadari kekhawatiranku. "Santai saja, anggap dirimu berada di padang rumput.. sendirian." Well, okay! Selama 10 menit pertama memang mataku sering melirik-lirik sekitarku, namun semakin lama aku semakin terbawa suasana. Tak kusadari aku terpisah dari teman-temanku. But, hell ya, nikmati waktumu, Sakura!  
Aku pun merasa lebih rileks dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku. Aku menggoyangkan badanku mengikuti irama. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangku. Sial, aku sumpah aku bukan gadis murahan! Secara reflex aku menjauhkan diri dan melihat siapa pelaku pelecehan ini. Pelecehan? Ya kurasa. Mengingat pakaian yang kugunakan hanyalah crop-sweater. Dia benar-benar melakukan skinship walaupun jelas saja aku menggunakan jaket leather hitam milikku. Tapi dia benar-benar terasa seperti sengaja menyentuh kulitku.  
"What? Sasuke?" Uchiha Sasuke, seorang sahabat dan atasan. Dia yang kudapat ketika berusaha menoleh. Tapi, sungguh, aku belum percaya dia berada disini dan secara langsung dia menyentuh bagian yang kurasa cukup sensitif. Sekali lagi, menyentuh.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Jujur itu membuatku bergidik nyeri. Tapi tentu, bertemu seorang sahabat di tempat seperti ini kurasa cukup menenangkan. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya masih dengan seringaiannya. Itu sukses membuatku tertawa. Kami kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas, yaitu menari. Kami terlalu menikmati musik ini, tak menyangka tanganku berada di bahunya dan tangan kanannya memegang pinggangku. Akupun tak menyadarinya dan dapat kusimpulkan bahwa tangan kami bergerak sendiri.

Musik kembali berganti sedikit lembut dan kami menyudahi dansa kami ini. Aku sejenak menatapnya dengan tatapan terima kasih, kemudian berpamitan untuk mencari teman-temanku. Tapi belum sempat aku pergi dia menarik tanganku.

"Mau duduk sejenak bersamaku?" Tawarnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupakan kata 'sejenak', tuan Uchiha." Candaku. Karna dia seorang manager di kantorku, maksudku di bagian divisiku, yang otomatis merupakan atasanku, panggilan itulah yang sering kulayangkan padanya. Dia sedikit mengernyit. Well, apa itu aneh?

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu selain ditempat kerja." Dia kemudian merangkul bahuku dan membawaku bersamanya. Akhirnya kami terduduk di kursi sofa berwarna merah. Tampaknya disini adalah tempat khusus, kurasa. Disini terlihat tak ramai, namun banyak pria dan beberapa wanita sewaan disamping mereka. Aku sendiri dan Sasuke berada di sofa panjang yang hanya ada kami berdua yang duduk disitu. Tak lupa aku menanggalkan jaket milikku karena AC disini sedang tidak berfungsi untukku.

"Jadi, kemana saja si Tuan Uchiha beberapa hari terakhir ini?" Aku duduk sedikit menghadapnya. Aku dengan segera membuka topic pembicaraan karena aku memang sedikit penasaran dengan ketidakhadirannya dikantor.

"Itachi mengirimku ke Kiri untuk bisnis. Dia semakin tua kurasa, tidak bisa pergi ke tempat jauh." Leluconnya membuatku tertawa, lagi. Yeah, kami berteman sejak perguruan tinggi, dan dia melanjutkan studinya. Sementara aku harus kembali ke Otto untuk mengurus nenekku yang sedang sakit. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kami kembali dipertemukan di Uchiha Corp yang sekarang dipimpin Itachi dan Sasuke sebagai manager divisi. Beruntungnya aku berada di divisi yang mendukungku untuk selalu bekerja sama dengan Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Harus ku akui, Itachi adalah seorang yang sedikit umm..mesum.

Ini adalah kali ke3 kami bertemu diluar kantor. Membuatku mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk mengobrol layaknya seorang teman dengannya.

"Jadi kau juga belajar lelucon disana, huh?" Kami kembali tertawa dan beberapa obrolan kembali terjadi. Misalnya, dimana diriku setelah lulus dari Universitas, aku tinggal dimana, dan yang terpenting adalah apa dia punya pacar. Menurut teman-teman kantor, Sasuke sering terlihat makan bersama beberapa wanita di restoran mahal ditengah kota. Tapi tentu saja, yang ku inginkan hanyalah kepastian. Well, tentu tak ada wanita yang tak tertarik pada pria ini, termasuk aku. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak berharap. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah persahabatan kami tetap selamanya, walaupun jika dia punya kekasih atau tidak.

"Jadi? Apakah Uchiha Sasuke tengah dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Tentu. Aku sedang dekat denganmu saat ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu! Oke, Apa kau punya kekasih?" Aku bukanlah tipe yang suka berbasa-basi. Mungkin 'to the point' adalah moto hidupku.

"Aku dekat dengan beberapa orang. Kau akan tau nanti jika hubunganku dengan mereka berhasil." Dia memberikanku free wink dan siapapun akan sangat senang dengan itu.

"Still a player? Well, no doubt. Jika-" Handphoneku berbunyi dan itu sangat menggangguku. Aku sontak saja meminta izin pada Sasuke, dan dia mempersilahkanku untuk mengangkat telponku. Ini telpon dari Ino.

"Hallo, Ino? Kau dimana?"  
" _Maafkan kami Saki. Ten-ten mabuk berat jadi aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Maaf ya~"_  
Sungguh, tadi saja aku melihat mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin Ten-ten memang melahap berbagai macam vodka baru disini. Maklum, Neji mengakhiri hubungan mereka 2hari yang lalu.

"Hm. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kau dan Hinata juga."  
" _Baik, terima kasih atas perhatiannya Saki. Aku mecintaimu. Sampai jumpa, darl~"_ Ino memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Geez, aku bahkan tak membawa kendaraan apapun karena mereka yang membawaku kemari. Ini bisa menjadi hari yang sial. Akupun sedikit khawatir karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Shit!" umpatku dan bersandar pasrah pada sandaran sofa.

"Kabar duka?"

"Yeah, teman-temanku meninggalkanku." Aku menempatkan tangan kiriku didahi. Ini jadi sedikit memusingkan. "Sebaiknya aku kembali. Kau tau, mungkin aku akan kehilangan bus terakhir jika lebih lama disini." Aku segera menggunakan jaketku kembali kemudian beranjak dari dudukku. Itu jika terjadi, namun tidak karena Uchiha Sasuke membuatku terduduk kembali dengan satu tarikan.

"Tinggalah, kita belum menyelesaikan obrolan kita, Sakura."  
"Kau tau ini sudah larut, Sasuke."  
"Tapi obrolan kita belum selesai."  
"Tapi, aku tidak membawa kenda-"  
"Ku antar." Well, perkataannya sedikit menenangkanku dan kami kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. Setidaknya setelah dia memotong perkataanku dan okay sekarang kami kembali berbincang. Dia menanyakan kenapa aku datang ke tempat seperti ini dan dengan jujur aku katakan jika teman-temanku yang mengajak karena aku memang sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini. Masih bersama Sasuke, aku menikmati minuman yang kuyakini tak berbahaya, yang ditawarkannya. Sedikit memusingkan tapi tak menumbangkanku karena aku cukup kuat dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang diteguk pria ini tapi dapat kulihat mata dan wajahnya memerah. Oke, aku mulai khawatir dan menghentikan minumnya.  
"Ayolah, Sakura! Bersenang-senanglah, kau tau.. hik, kau juga harus minum. Eh? Hik.." Omg, harus ku akui aku sangat khawatir. Pikiranku melayang-layang mencari jalan keluar. Dan lihat! Uchiha Sasuke mabuk. Sekali lagi, mabuk! Dan kau tau, dia berjanji mengantarku pulang. Lagi-lagi kepalaku berpikir keras dan ini membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.  
"Sasuke, hey! Bangun! Katakan dimana kunci mobilmu. Hey!" Ayolah, dia bergerak-gerak meraba sakunya tapi kupastikan dia sedang mabuk berat. Begitu bodohnya aku tidak menyadari jika dia telah meminum sebotol Jack Daniel. Damn it! Uchiha Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. Untunglah aku sempat mengetahui mobil yang biasa dibawanya dan membawa Sasuke ke mobil. Tentunya aku tidak sendiri, aku dibantu teman Sasuke yang baik dan pintar. Pintar karena tidak mabuk di saat aku membutuhkannya.

Aku membuka mobil dan duduk didepan kemudi sedangkan Sasuke berada dikursi di sampingku. Aku dengan jelas bisa melihat Sasori, si sahabat Sasuke, kesulitan memasukkannya. Jelas saja, Sasuke mungkin lebih tinggi beberapa inchi darinya.

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya? "  
"Tak apa. By the way, terima kasih telah memberikan alamat Sasuke, dan beberapa info lainnya."  
"Aku bingung, Sasuke tidak pernah mabuk seperti ini." Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.  
Aku pun menjalankan mobil milik Sasuke ini. Setidaknya aku bisa mengendarai kendaraan seperti ini karena aku punya mobil di apartemenku. Aku segera menelpon teman Sasuke yang bertetangga dengannya. Tentu saja sesuai info yang kuterima dari Sasori.

"Uh, tak bisakah kau meneleponku besok?" Ujar pria diseberang telepon. Aku menelepon sementara mengendarai mobil ini. Untunglah jalanan terlihat sepi di jam seperti ini.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi benar ini Suigetsu?"  
"Ah, benar. Ini siapa?" Suara laki-laki ini melembut. Hell ya, mungkin karena mengetahui jika yang meneleponnya seorang perempuan?!  
"Ahh, aku teman Sasuke. Bisakah aku meminta tolong?"  
"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"  
"Begini, Sasuke mabuk saat di club tadi. Dan saat ini aku membawanya bersama mobilnya. Bisakah kau menolongku untuk membawa Sasuke?"  
"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."  
"Aku sudah dekat dan kau bisa menemuiku di Basement."  
Akupun memarkirkan mobil seperti yang dibilang Neji. Sasuke biasa memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkiran AF. Tak lama aku melihat pria berambut perak dan aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.  
"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan. Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meninggalkan Sasuke padamu? Tampaknya dia tertidur tadi. Sekali lagi, maaf karena merepotkan ya." Aku membungkukkan badanku seraya meminta maaf padanya.  
"Tak apa. Lagi pula Sasuke temanku. Tapi apa kau tidak apa pulang selarut ini?" jam menunjukkan pukul 01.22 saat sebelum tiba disini.  
"Aa, tak masalah. Aku melihat beberapa taksi lewat didepan jalan raya. Kalau begitu aku pamit."  
Aku melangkah pergi setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Suigetsu. Entah ini sebuah mujizat, aku mendapat sebuah taksi setelah keluar dari daerah apartemen ini. Sekali lagi, dewi fortuna bersamaku.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun sedikit kesiangan. Tanpa sarapan aku segera meluncur ke kantor bersama mobil kesayanganku. Aku tiba di Uchiha Corp pukul 9.18 dan jelas-jelas aku terlambat. Untung saja kepala devisi sedang tidak berada ditempatnya saat aku datang. Aku berlari ke meja kerjaku. Ino menyadari kedatanganku yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku segera saja membuat kopi dimesin pembuat kopi yang berada tak jauh dari mejaku. Tentu saja setelah meletakkan tas milikku.

"Oh God, kau kenapa?" Ino datang dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan.

"Oh God, aku terlambat, Ino." Ayolah, dia tampak bodoh dengan ekspresinya yang kelewat khawatir.

"Uhh, maafkan aku. Tapi kumohon kecilkan suaramu." Ino tampak sedikit berbisik.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Tuan Uchiha sedang mengobservasi. Untung saja dia tidak melihatmu." Ino memalingkan pandangannya pada meja seberang dan disana Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan Ten-ten dan sebuah laporan berada di tangannya.  
Aku sedikit khawatir tentang kejadian semalam. Setidaknya aku telah sedikit bertanggung jawab padanya. Jujur, itu adalah kejadian paling merepotkan kedua yang pernah kutangani. Sebelumnya adalah tentang pekerjaanku yang masih menumpuk dimejaku.

Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke tampak menyadari kehadiranku. Ada dua opsi. Yang pertama, akankah dia berterima kasih karena membantuku semalam. Yang kedua, dia akan memarahiku karena terlambat. Ino segera melarikan diri setelah sang manager berjalan ke arahku. Shit! Kenapa kau gugup Yokumichi Iru?  
Sasuke terus mendekat hingga jarak kami tinggal semeter. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tegas. Aku tau jika dirinya adalah orang paling professional dalam pekerjaannya, dan itu tak membuatku sedih karena aku juga professional dan tidak menginginkan senyumnya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha." Sapaku. Saat ini aku sedikit was-was. Kenapa? Karena aku belum bisa memprediksikan opsi apa yang dia pilih.  
"Hn. Selamat pagi." Dari jawabannya memang terdengar dingin. "Tentang laporan Temari yang akan direvisi, apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Fiuhh, pekerjaan, opsi ketiga. Aku sedikit lega, tapi tanganku masih terasa dingin. Sial! Aku melupakan sarapanku dan aku yakin penyakitku akan kambuh. Yep, gula darahku rendah. Sekarang aku hanya berdoa, karena tubuhku terasa lemas. Kumohon tidak saat ini karena Uchiha Sasuke ada didepanku.

"Ya, saya sudah menyelesaikannya, tapi ketua divisi sedang tak berada ditempatnya. Saya sudah merevisi sejak dua hari yang lalu dan telah menyerahkannya pada ketua divisi waktu itu juga." Oh gosh, aku bahkan merasa sangat lelah ketika berbicara panjang. Aku tak tahan lagi, tapi harus kutahan. Cepatlah pergi Sasuke!  
"Kau benar. Ketua divisi tidak hadir sejak kemarin. Dia bahkan tak mengabariku. Apa kau tau kenapa dia tak hadir?" Sasuke berpaling menghadapku setelah melirik meja ruang kepala divisi. Sialnya, tanganku bergerak sendiri memijat-mijat pelipisku yang terasa pening. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Akupun segera menyingkirkan dan menegakkan kepala lagi menghadapnya. Lagi-lagi sial! Pandanganku sekarang kabur, namun ini tak boleh terjadi.  
"Aku baik-baik umm saja... Aku-" Tubuhku langsung ambruk dan dapat kurasakan Sasuke menangkap tubuhku sebelum membentur lantai. Samar-samar kudengar Sasuke terus berbicara "Hey, Yokumichi-san bangun!" dan suara Ino yang terus memanggil namaku. Namun sedetik kemudian aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi dan semuanya gelap.


End file.
